


Welcome Home

by RedShirtWriter34567



Category: Fright Night (2011), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21840739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedShirtWriter34567/pseuds/RedShirtWriter34567
Summary: Aro has been away in Italy for two weeks, but comes home early as a surprise, only to find a surprise of his own in the form of a naked Peter Vincent, touching himself in the shower.
Relationships: Aro (Twilight)/Peter Vincent
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr as assassin-or-templar-56. Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.

Peter stood in the shower, steam wafting about as he let the hot water soothe the ache in his muscles and the stiffness in his bones. It had been a long few weeks. Aro had gone back to Italy for some conferences with some other vampires and wasn't due back for another week. And though Peter would never admit it out loud, he missed the vampire.   
He missed the feeling of Aro's hand in his hair, stroking it when they lounged on the couch. He missed those red eyes, inhuman but beautiful. He missed the feeling of being held in the vampire's cold, strong arms, holding Peter's body close to his own while he fucked him through the mattress.   
Peter let out a low moan at that though, his cock quickly becoming erect at the memory of Aro digging bruises into his skin, panting heavily against his ear while his cock rubbed against his inner walls, hammering his prostate.   
"Fuck," Peter murmured, wrapping a hand around his erection, rubbing his thumb over the head. "Aro, please fuck me."   
The hunter was so lost in his fantasy that he didn't here the sound of his front door opening, Aro strolling into the foyer, dragging a suitcase behind him, dressed neatly in a black-and-silver suit.   
"Peter?" the vampire called out, leaving his suitcase by the door. Silence, except for the muffled sound of running water behind the closed bathroom door. Aro smiled, deciding to wait until his lover came out of the shower to surprise him. However, just as Aro was about to settle himself on Peter's bed, he heard a new noise over the sound of the water: quiet moans and gasps of his name.   
Aro's smile switched to a mischievous smirk as he crossed the room to stand behind the bathroom door. He placed his hand on the handle and slowly pulled it open. A cloud of warm steam floated into Aro's face as he set his hungry gaze on the slightly blurry form of Peter Vincent, standing naked in the shower, a hand around his cock, stroking it while he leaned against the tiled wall, moaning Aro's name.   
Lust, desire, and two weeks of pent up need flooded Aro's system. Quickly and quietly, he removed his clothes, letting them pool to the floor as he stepped toward the shower, pulled open the door, and stepped inside, running his eyes all over Peter's wet, flawless skin. Aro stepped forward, placing his hands on Peter's seductive hips and pulling the hunter against his chest.  
"Holy fuck!" Peter yelled, almost leaping out of Aro's grip, but the vampire held him tight. "When did you get here?! I thought you weren't due back for another week!"  
Aro nuzzled the back of his neck. "The conference ended early. It was my intention to wait for you on the bed to surprise you, but then I heard you moaning and gasping my name." The vampire trailed one hand up Peter's chest, plucking at a nipple. "Did you miss me? I missed you. Everyday I thought about you, about coming home and kissing you breathless, about taking you to bed and making you feel how much I missed you."   
Peter moaned, feeling Aro's erection pressing against his ass. Aro nibbled his earlobe.   
"May I show how much I missed you?" He whispered, breath tickling Peter's skin.  
"Fuck yes," Peter moaned, pushing his ass back against Aro.   
Aro smirked before turning Peter around to face him and pulling him into a kiss. Peter groaned and wrapped his arms around the vampire, tugging on his wet black hair. Aro growled, lust crashing through his body. He pressed Peter against the shower wall, then reached down, squeezing the perfect cheeks of his ass before he hoisted the hunter up, giving Peter no choice but to wrap his legs around Aro's waist.   
Aro tangled one hand into the back of Peter's hair, pulling his head back to expose his neck. He scraped his fangs along the cross tattoos on that slender neck.  
Peter tugged on his hair. "Aro, please, I need you inside me."   
Aro growled, reaching down to grip his erection and guide it into Peter's hole. They both moaned loudly at the same time. Peter arched his back, panting. The feeling of being filled after two weeks of yearning was incredible. Aro panted against his neck. The tight, perfect heat of Peter's body felt like climbing into warm bed after a long day. It felt like coming home.   
Aro began a steady rhythm, fueled by lust, desire, the moans spilling from Peter's lips, the heady scent of his arousal, and the loud thrumming of his heart. Suddenly, Aro shifted his hips, and Peter threw his back, his cock jerking between their bellies as Aro nailed his prostate.   
"Fuck, I'm gonna come," he panted against Aro's ear.   
"Yes," Aro gasped, sucking a mark into the juncture between his neck and shoulder. "Come for me, Peter. Show me how much you missed the feeling of me inside you."   
Peter moaned, then gave a loud yell of Aro's name as the vampire speared his prostate one final time before he came. Hot seed splashed up between their bellies, mixing with the hot water and sweat that coated their bodies. Aro bit down hard on Peter's shoulder as his lover tightened around him, coming instantly.   
Panting, Aro switched off the water, then slid down to the floor, Peter still in his lap, face tucked into the crook of his neck.   
Aro stroked Peter's back. "I have a gift for you in my suitcase, but it is nothing compared to welcome home gift you have just given me."   
Peter huffed a breathless laugh into Aro's skin "Shut up."   
Aro chuckled, then very carefully lifted Peter off his softening cock. Peter whimpered slightly as the vampire pulled out, before he quickly pulled him against his chest.   
"I missed you, my dear," Aro murmured softy, pressing a kiss to Peter's temple.   
Peter raised his head and stared into those red eyes before he kissed Aro on the lips "I missed you too."


End file.
